Naruto's Pokeventure
by narutosayajingod541
Summary: Naruto Pokémon crossover his parent's are alive and he is the oldest out of the triplets with two younger sisters. naruto will be neglected by his family as well


**Naruto's Pokeventure**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or Pokemon those rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto & Satoshi Tajiri

* * *

Author's note's

 **Title, chapter marks and building** will be in capitals & bold with underline

 **Character talking will be like this when talking** = naruto " I will become the best"

 **Names of pokemon and their moves will be bold**

when there is writing like this (really what joke) it is there own thoughts

Ok a little about the story

 **1.** Okay the region he will start and travel around will be the kanto region and i won't say anything about him traveling another region until the Indigo league is finished.

 **2.** He will only have six pokemon and they have already been chosen there's no voting which six he has sorry there will be pokemon that will reach evolutions that will not be in the kanto pokedex. And i won't tell you guys which pokemon he has until he caught them

 **3.** Naruto's family will be involved both his parents and two oc siblings as well as Naruto are triplets and two sisters he will be neglected and it is a harem human girls only and his mother or sisters **WON'T BE IN THE HAREM** if you don't like it not my problem **find another story that has it because my won't**

 **4.** Well because i won't tell you guys which pokemon he will have i will tell you the girls that will be in his harem Sabrina, Erika and Lorelei that's it for the kanto region girls more girls will be added for each region

 **5.** Naruto will have aura and pyrokinetic abilities.

 **6.** Ash will be evolved in the story his pokemon will be roughly the same except stronger he will also have Aura.

Ok lets get the show on the road

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **(U** **ZUMAKI & NAMIKAZE HOUSEHOLD** **)**

We see a two story house with 5 arcs of land surrounded a brick wall with a beautiful designed carving of the legendary pokemon mew on the center of the metal gate which is the start of a path way that leads to the a heavenly garden decorated with statues of various pokemon such as the radiant Ninetales, Raichu, Arcanine, Venusaur, Rapidash, Fearow Typhlosion,Gyarados ,Blaziken,Alakazam,Magmortar,Flareon these statues are dedicated to the pokemon of Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze the mistress of fire type pokemon and Minato Namikaze the former kanto champion. As we follow the pathway that will lead us to the back were we will see the namikaze family enjoying their time in the pool ''Minato great job girls your swimming is coming along great just need more practice and you'll be swimming as well as water pokemon'' standing on the edge of the pool Minato Namikaze has a calm, polite and collected personality and not one to do something without reason standing at 5 foot 8 inches with yellow-blond hair with jaw-length bangs and as well as azure blue eyes he can been seen wearing dark blue swimming trunks. ''That's my girls dattebane'' a beautiful woman says proudly standing next to her husband Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze with a level-headed and cheerful with a sassy side to her despite her calm and kind nature she retained her quick temper from her childhood. Standing at 5 foot 4 inches she has slender feminine build, fair skin, violet eyes, beautiful blood-red hair that she usually wears down so that it reaches her ankles in addition with shoulder-length strands that frame both sides of her face but at the moment she as her hair in a ponytail she can be seen wearing a two piece crimson bikini. Their two daughters Mito Uzumaki Namikaze & Nami Uzumaki Namikaze both standing at 3 foot 4 inches they both got their mother's personality being headstrong, impulsive, eccentric, stubborn and very hyperactive. Mito got her mother's straight blood-red hair currently styled in a bun while also gaining her father's azure blue eyes she is currently dressed in light blue swimming wear while her sister Nami also has straight hair but yellow-blond like her father with her mother's violet eyes with her hair being tied in two pigtails but when let down it reaches her waist while wearing a green swimming wear.

Hidden in the house we can see the final member of the Uzumaki Namikaze family Naruto Looking down from the window in his room with anger, jealousy and sadness getting sick of looking at the picture of a happy family of four he slams his window down as he heads back to his bed we can see pictures on the wall that look as if they were drawn by a master artist picking up book from his shelf the title of the book POKEMON TYPES STRENGTH AND WEAKNESSES as Naruto reads his book he can't help but think back to his short but miserable life as far back as he can remember it was like this mito & nami are the only thing his parent's ever see if it wasn't for professor oak & Delia raising me as a baby i could have died because of their neglect minato & Kushina don't even acknowledge i am even here. I am a ghost in my own house to my own family. I finish reading my book i decide to have shower i turn the shower on strip off my clothes and think of when i turn ten i will be able to start my pokemon journey and get away from this hell hole as i finish up in the shower i look in the mirror to see myself standing at 4 feet with my unique hair color start at my scalp is yellow-blond like minato & nami's hair then fades to a burnt orange though out the middle and ends blood-red like Kushina & mito's hair as i tie it back i look into my heterochromia eyes my left eye being azure blue and my right eye is violet. Tanned skin like I spend a lot of time out side when I don't unless it to help out professor oak at the lab and with the pokemon as i leave the bathroom and head back to my room to get dressed in a long sleeved black and burnt orange checkered shirt plain black pants and socks as i put on my running shoes and finish pack my bag with my art book and pencils i head out of my room locking it so no one goes in my room as i going through the lounge room my sister Name comes in from the back door " where are you going loser" she say's with a sneer i just stare at her apathetically before walking out the front door.

I begin walking to my best friends house think back on how my sister's became such arrogant spoilt brats i don't blame them or hate them its there own parents fault how is a child suppose to know how to act when there parents don't do there job right as I arrive at the KETCHUM household I knock on the front door my best friend opens the door Ash Ketchum standing at 3 foot 7 inches with a smile plastered on his face "naruto you came over cool mums nearly finished with dinner come in all ready" ash say's excitedly

naruto "all right all right I coming the foods not going any where" I say with a laugh

Delia " is that you naruto dear tea is just about finished you boys go wash your hands and come get some food" calls Delia from the kitchen. Ash and I finished washing how hands and come back down for dinner excited be for me is pork roast with roasted potatoes sliced ham boiled eggs with rice and chicken on the side

SOMETIME LATER

We see naruto and ash getting ready for bed them talking about there dreams for the future and all that what there journey will be like.

* * *

well that's the end of that chapter sorry if is short ill try and make the other chapter's longer


End file.
